


Absorbing

by Daegaer



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Genre: Aliens, Drabble, Gen, Towels, that remarkable book The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Pre-book.





	Absorbing

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-book.

"How many towels do you _have_?" Arthur said, astonished, looking around at the assorted piles of multi-coloured, thick-piled examples of the genus.

"A few," Ford shrugged. "I started with just the one, but it started getting frayed and I've been looking for the perfect replacement. I haven't found it yet. Help yourself to any of these. You should always know where your towel is."

"On your bed, your radiator, your table, your chair - "

"Your point?"

"Never mind," Arthur said. "It's clearly, er, important to you. Nice flat, by the way."

"Not really," Ford said glumly. "It's full of rubbish towels."


End file.
